


Criminal es como ansío la forma en la que él sabe.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Seth Rollins, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Infatuated, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Show Business, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean Ambrose, Top Jon Moxley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: JON MOXLEY IS BACK.¿Moxllins? ¿Roxley?Fic inspirado en el personaje de Jon en esa nueva promo.Smut, smut, smut.





	Criminal es como ansío la forma en la que él sabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE. Y a donde sea que Jon Moxley vaya.  
> Doug y King me pertenecen.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.
> 
> ¡Disfrútala!

Mox sabía sobre la WWE. La gran empresa de entretenimiento dónde muchos luchadores deseaban tener su lugar y jubilarse. La misma empresa que asesinaba sin rencor alguno.

No le gustaba esa empresa personalmente, era demasiado, censurado y elegante, para su gusto.

Un contrato significaba no más fiestas. Y él amaba los circuitos, la adrenalina y las idas a la cárcel solamente eran un pequeño bono. No le importó la primera vez, no quiso brindarle importancia cuantas veces su trasero había parado detrás de esos barrotes. Era su vida y así le gustaba.

El olor al alcohol y el sudor le hacían hervir la sangre, entre sus venas, encendía su cerebro cómo corrientazos. Era él, su territorio, cada uno de ellos. La oscuridad de un cuadrilátero en un barrio feo, las celdas que lo dividía de un público eufórico con insaciable sed de sangre, los hombres con anillos de oro que fichaban fajas de billetes corrompidos en sus traseros. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión si no podía romper las reglas?

Aquel mundo no era lindo. Era crudo y salvaje. La línea entre entretenimiento y clandestinidad era demasiado fina. Solamente los buenos hombres sobrevivían, con sangre en el pavimento que pisaban. Abrazados por la oscuridad, perdían la luz, rodeados de demonios, luchaban.

Esto. No era lo suyo. Nada de ahí le pertenencia. Crujiéndose los nudillos miró la gran arena desde el estacionamiento.

Era esto o esperarlos en el auto. Él no era un hombre de mucha paciencia. Aún así. Vaciló en entrar a la primera.

-¿Porque estamos aquí? - repitió.

-Doug no quería dejar perder las entradas después de haberle jodido el rostro a aquel tipo en las apuestas.- El hombre da largos tragos de la lata. Sus ojos marrones lo miran un segundo, después está limpiándose la cerveza de la boca con la manga de la sudadera.- King dice conocer a un buen tipo tras bastidores que nos hará el viaje más soportable que estrellar nuestros traseros entre ese público.

Hizo un sonido por lo bajo y asintió. Cruzándose de hombros se reencarno contra la camioneta y miró arriba, el espectáculo llevaba unas dos horas de avance, en el estacionamiento no había un alma además de ellos. Miró la enorme pancarta sobre una de las puertas deslizantes, ladeo la cabeza y sopeso las palabras.

Tal vez no era tan malo. El chico lindo defendería su contrato esa noche, sonrió para sí mismo. Bueno, eso sí era algo que no quería perderse.

Resulta que el tipo que King conocía era un tal Aleister Black, un hombre tatuado de pies a cabeza que parecía tener algo más que una pequeña obsesión con el satanismo. El hombre los recibió brevemente en un espacio vacío en la parte trasera del recinto. Un guardia de seguridad no muy contento lanzaba miradas furtivas de adentro hacía fuera de la arena, cómo si cometiera el delito de su vida en permitirle salir.

Black era un tipo grande, robusto. Pero mientras los segundos corrían, el guardaespaldas parecía dudar más y más. Aleister le ignoró cómo si no existiera y envolvió en un medio abrazo a King.

 Jon era un hombre que no malgastaba saliva, cuando aquel hombre apareció King dio los honores de presentarlos.

Aleister alzó la barbilla en su dirección, notando su presencia y Jon le imitó. Complacido de que Black parecía entender su lenguaje.

\- ¿Cuáles son los puestos? - preguntó seriamente Aleister. Doug tendió los boletos. El rubio enarco las cejas.- Primera fila, debiste de haberlo dejado jodido para darte algo que vale tanta plata.

King se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Aunque sonrió levemente.

\- Él perdió.

Aleister asintió.

\- Así es.- tendiendo los boletos de vuelta. El rubio se acomodó el chaleco motorista.- Debo ir a calentar. Encuéntrenme aquí cuando acabe el show, podré meterlos en los camerinos si así desean.

Jon intercambio miradas con Doug. El hombre se iluminó de repente.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Entre los hijitos de mami y papi? Mierda sí.

Una comisura de los labios del rubio se estiro, la perforación negra colgando de su labio inferior brilló.

\- Estás en lo correcto. No debería permitirles a unos criminales entrar, no vaya a ser que se vean tentados con algo perteneciente a este lado.- dijo por lo bajo, su voz tornándose oscura y maliciosa.- Pero la verdad es, me importa una mierda.

Doug se carcajeo, tendiéndole una mano que fue recibida, guiñó el ojo hacía Black.

\- Preferimos el término guerreros si no es mucho pedir.

Rodó los ojos, su pierna se sacudía incesante. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres había visto entrar y salir del ring, con sus ropas diseñadas a la medida y sus músicas agonizantes. Las mujeres desfilaron sobre la lona y se enzarzaron en batallas poco amigables. Pero aún así, nada que le hiciera mantener el interés por un par de minutos.

La música reventó las cornetas.

El hombre se deslizó entre el público con una determinación que le hizo latir el corazón rápido. Le recordó a lo que hacía cada noche, las manos tocando sus hombros, las palabras gritadas a sus oídos, pero sus ojos fijos adelante, en ese ring. El pelinegro vestido de negro de pies a cabeza ingresó dentro de las cuerdas, su cuerpo tenso y rígido cuando miró a su contrincante.

Resulta que el hombre era ágil, sabía cómo deslizarse en el suelo y usar la grandeza de su cuerpo para causar dolor. Jon sonrió. El pelinegro aulló lanzando los brazos hacia atrás, entonces,  embistió al hombre que el público animaba cómo Daniel Bryan.

El hombrecito cayó con un golpe en seco.

El samoano rugió, empujando el rostro del rubio contra la lona con su codo y lo cubrió. Los ruidos de descontento se hicieron notar apenas la campana cantó.

Él tomó el título Americano y se lo colocó. Una enorme sonrisa cubría su rostro.

\- ¡Roman Reigns! - gritó la mujer en el micrófono. El árbitro alzó el enorme brazo torneado y tatuado del hombre.

El samoano alzó los puños sobre la cabeza. El público se dividió entre alaridos y quejidos. No todos le querían pero tampoco le odiaban demasiado. El hombre saltó fuera de las cuerdas y se dirigió a la rampa con la barbilla alzada, el pelo negro larguísimo cubriendo su rostro.

Mox se encontró a si mismo queriendo más. La música de aquel hombre aumentando los latidos debajo de su piel, alguna fuerza mística de mierda erizándole los vellos de la única.

Una nueva música reinó el lugar, el público saltó de sus asientos con gritos de excitación, alzaron las manos sobre las cabezas. El único agujero fueron de los tres hombres sentados frente la barricada. Él volteó a mirar cómo cada uno, mujeres y hombres, enloquecieron con los latidos de la batería y el ruido grave de la guitarra.

\- Esto es nuevo.- masculló King inclinándose hacía ellos.

Las llamas encendieron las pantallas. El público gritó algún tipo de cántico. Y cuando el pelinegro salió, el techo reventó en la arena, el hombre se detuvo a contemplar el desastre que su presencia provocaba.

Jon sintió un estremecimiento subir por su espalda.

\- ¿Este es el chico que miras, no es así? - Doug murmuró contra su oído.

-Aye, es bueno.- Él asintió.

-Veamos si de verdad vale la pena entonces.

El pelinegro se alzó en la esquina frente a él, los reflectores iluminándole desde arriba, él levantó el título negro con el logo de la empresa en él. Rollins tenía las cejas profundamente fruncidas. Sus labios mascullaban algo, o solamente resoplaba. Él se inclinó adelante, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas, se frotó las manos.

Por alguna coincidencia, los ojos oscuros lo notaron, el muchacho, aunque seguro tenían edades parecidas, se bajó de las cuerdas sin apartarle la mirada, él lo miró a su vez. Mox sabía que no había mucho de su rostro al descubierto con la capucha cubriéndole los ojos, debía ver la punta de su nariz y la sonrisa lobuna que sus labios esbozaban. El pelinegro vaciló unos segundos.

Entonces estaba sacándose la camiseta negra. Los ojos azules de Moxley se deslizaron por la curvatura de su espalda baja hacía ese trasero prieto.

Era mejor que verlo en televisión, definitivamente muchísimo mejor.

Sus ojos engulleron la forma en que esas mallas se apretaban en esos muslos y cintura, adhiriéndose cómo una segunda piel. En su pecho y torso había una capa de vello corporal que no hacía más que remarcar su hombría, no estaba liso cómo todos los que había visto anteriormente. Aquel vello negro se agrupaba en medio de sus abdominales y se dirigía en línea recta a la cinturilla de los pantalones y se perdían debajo. Arqueó una ceja, tentador. Se fijó cómo el pelo negro, mojado, se le pegaba el cuello, las puntas rizadas acariciando su piel bronceada. Cuando el campeón sacudió la cabeza algunos mechones se enredaron en su barba negra.

Jon se removió en el asiento. La conclusión era inequívoca, ese hombre era divino, con esos ojos, esos labios y esa cara, de dónde él venía, caras lindas cómo la de él no duraban mucho solos.

\- ¿Apuestas? - King murmuró desde su otro lado. Mox sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sé que ganará.

Fantaseo ser él quién luchaba contra el pelinegro. ¿Era realmente tan bueno cómo se veía? ¿Sería capaz de mantenerse a la par? ¿Sería él capaz? Se movía de una forma que lo tenía hipnotizado, si fuese él quién estuviese en ese confinamiento, sabría exactamente qué hacer para mantener a ese objetivo escurridizo y letal entre sus manos.

Cuando la víbora lo atacó estaba perdido en los ruidos que el hombre ligeramente más pequeño hacia. Inclinándose atrás colocó las manos frente a sus caderas. Cada maldita vez que le veía pasaba eso.

La pelea fue reñida. Orton era rápido pero Rollins era un mejor estratega.

Finalmente el campeón retuvo.

Aleister se acercó a ellos, su nuevo título en parejas colgándole del hombro. Señaló la puerta que mantenía abierta.

\- ¿Listos para entrar?

No creyó que pudiera haber tanta gente en los camerinos cómo lo había. Los técnicos corrían de un lado a otro, trabajando como hormigas, unos detrás de otros, esquivando los talentos en el camino. Los familiares de los luchadores envolvían a sus hijos e hijas en un abrazo, ignorando el sudor y el cansancio que estos exudaban. Los jefes, los que reconoció cómo el hombre viejo en traje y la mujer con ropas carísimas, conversaban seriamente con el samoano en una esquina apartada.

Esquivó a dos gemelas en el intento por camuflarse. Una de las morenas llevaba del brazo al rubio menudo que había luchado contra Reigns. Un hombre castaño, alto y tatuado iba entrelazado de manos con la gemela vestida toda de rojo. Detrás de ellas paso el joven irlandés, todavía con un reguero de pintura encima, a su lado le seguía el hombre con dos siglas imprentas en sus costillas, AJ. Una mujer de pelo naranja les seguía, refunfuñando por lo bajo a sí misma.

Una rubia con una larga bata colorida se deslizo entre las personas como si fuese dueña del lugar.

Un hombre macizo con cabello castaño largo y tatuajes subiendo por sus brazos les lanzó una mirada rara antes de seguir su camino.

\- Maldito Wyatt.- refunfuñó uno de sus amigos.

Aleister volvió minutos después, llamándoles. Doug y King lo flaquearon. Los tres hombres no paraban de conversar, nombres y luchas salían de sus labios. Ninguno que él conociera.

A mitad de camino, se detuvo en seco. Tomó otra vía.

Sacando un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó un tubito, colocándoselo en los labios, encendió la llama con el encendedor plateado que siempre cargaba al fondo del bolsillo delantero del jean. Inhaló profundo y retuvo varios segundos. La nicotina ingresó a sus pulmones, la sintió correr por su torrente sanguíneo y subir a su cerebro. Exhaló. Tomando dos caladas más miró la pequeña punta arder el papel. Las cenizas cayeron al suelo. Paseando en el pasillo desolado, ingresó más profundo, pronto se dio cuenta que seguía el murmullo de una voz, mientras se alejaba de otras.

A través de la puerta cristalina. En un balcón, un moreno semi descubierto se paseaba, el cinturón le colgaba flojo alrededor de la cintura, su pecho brilloso subía y bajaba pesado. Sus labios se movían mientras murmuraba al teléfono. Estaba iluminado por un farolillo, creando sombras por cada rincón de su esbelto cuerpo.

Notando su presencia el moreno se envaró, lo miró escanearlo de pies a cabeza, su agarre firme alrededor de aquel aparato. El pelinegro frunció los labios mientras el hombre salía de las sombras. Chaqueta colgando de sus hombros, amenazando con caerse, cigarrillo colgando de labios carnosos.

\- Oye, tengo que irme. Hablamos después.- dijo antes de colgar. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, su mano colgó floja al siguiente segundo.- ¿Te conozco?

Jon Moxley cruzó el umbral, encontrándose con una vista panorámica de la ciudad, luces por todas partes. Acercándose a la barandilla miró abajo, vacío. Rollins vio como Moxley se encogía de hombros, sus hombros dando una señal que podría haber sido fácilmente un signo de indiferencia o un tic que tenía.

\- No creo que me conozcas.- murmuró roncamente, el aire subiendo en una nube de humo. El pelinegro guardó silencio unos minutos.- Verás. No soy tan reconocible, de la manera correcta.

Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo decidió arrancarse la capucha de la cabeza, el viento le golpeó el rostro de lleno. Comenzó a acercarse al espacio personal del hombre. Mox se apoyó sobre la pierna izquierda, estudiando la cara del pelinegro de cerca.

\- ¿Eres el hombre de primera fila? - Rollins no retrocedió. Mox sonrió.

\- Así que te fijaste, huh.- se mofo. El moreno enrojeció, parcialmente. El rubor crepitó por sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia casi inocente.

\- Reconozco el público común, tú, no pareces alguien común.- el pelinegro se acerco, la luz tenue de la bombilla bañando su rostro. Sus ojos negros lo detallaron, sus ojos persistieron debajo de su chaqueta.- ¿Peleas?

Volteando, tiró la colilla por la baranda,se giró, cara a cara con su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué te lo dijo? - frunció los labios.- ¿Los nudillos magullados o los músculos debajo de la sudadera?

Seth bajó la mirada.

\- Ambas.- dijo.

Los ojos azules de Moxley se fijaron en la curva de aquel labio inferior, dioses, ¿cuando había sido la última vez...? Sus conectaron y él tanteo el terreno, acercándose tanto que ahora no lo tenía a una distancia prudente, descubrió que sus ojos no eran negros, sino de un profundo marrón. Seth se tenso, inhalando, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando sus ojos bajaron, a esa cosa alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Porque el campeón esta aquí, solo?

\- Llamada de negocios.- exhaló.

Estaba mosqueando su suerte, lo sabía. A la mierda. Él sabía lo que quería, nunca tuvo miedo de las consecuencias. Enrolló un dedo alrededor de la gruesa banda que mantenía el cinturón alrededor de la cintura del moreno y se acercó, su pelvis rozando contra el metal dorado, la enorme W entre ambos. Había algo en la forma que esos ojos le miraban que no deseaba apartarlos, ¿era la atención, tal vez? ¿El hombre? Ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa engreída cuando el pelinegro no pestañeo siquiera con su atrevimiento.

Alguien también debía ser un sinvergüenza.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? - Moxley pronunció lentamente.

-No hay nada que me disguste en absoluto.- Susurró el moreno, tragando espesamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en la forma en que los músculos del cuello de Mox tiraban cuando inclinaba la cabeza.

\- ¿No deberías tener guardaespaldas o algo de ese tipo?

\- ¿De qué o de quién, debería ser protegido? - Su mirada pasó de sus ojos a su boca, sus parpados bajaron a media astilla. - ¿Tú?

_Dios._

\- Tal vez.- Moxley susurró mirando fijamente el cuerpo medio desnudo del campeón. Sintió un hormigueo por todas partes, un zumbido empezó a apoderarse de su sentido del oído.- Sigues sin saber quién soy.

El campeón esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Sus labios rozando apenas contra los suyos.

\- Soy Seth.- susurró su presa.

\- Llámame Jon.

Era un hombre fácil, veía algo que le gustaba, lo tomaba. Así de simple. Si las personas tenían un problema con eso, no le importaba, si les gustaba, ambos ganaban.

\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? – Su acompañante finalmente preguntó con la voz espesa de emoción.

\- Creo que lo sabes.

Cuando metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Seth, espero otra reacción más que un gemido.

A Rollins no le importaba el aliento a cigarrillos, se dio cuenta cuando lo sintió apretarse contra su boca un poco más.

El hombre que todos adoraban, con historial limpio y carrera de oro le permitió a un hombre del que nada sabía apretarlo contra la pared, solamente porque le había llamado la atención. Sus manos desnudas bajaron por su pecho sudoroso, sus labios mordisqueando el labio inferior del moreno hasta tenerlo rojo e inflamado. Aprisionó la bragueta contra el título, Seth gruñó, sus caderas frotándose a la par que la suya.

\- ¿Estás limpio? - el moreno logró murmurar entre besos.

\- No hay de qué preocuparte, princesa.- gimió, molesto con el mero hecho de separar su boca de la suya para hablar.- ¿No me crees?

El campeón rehuyó al beso, sus ojos buscando confirmación de sus palabras en sus ojos azules. Seth notó algo dentro de él.

\- Te creo.

\- Entonces...- Tomando un paso atrás lejos de la hoguera humana, sonrió.- Guíame.

Seth lo sacó del balcón, no miró donde el pelinegro depositó el teléfono, porque al instante que estuvieron solos, volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Empujando al moreno contra la puerta comió su boca cómo merecía ser devorada, gimiendo y gruñendo dejo al hombre sacarle la chaqueta, el título cayó también.

La sensación de besar a Rollins fue mejor que cualquier sexo que hubiera tenido en un tiempo. Sus lenguas chocaban ruidosa y descuidadamente. Hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de no atropellar al hombre con su desesperación, no queriendo parecer loco por ello. No pudo contenerse cuando las manos de su acompañante se metieron debajo de su camisa, el pedazo de tela cayó al suelo.

-Tienes una buen cuerpo.- dijo Rollins. Sus manos subiendo por sus bíceps, como si estuviera adorándolo a traves de sus dedos.- Debes tener una rutina bastante dura para estar así.

Seth presionó su frente contra la de Jon, sus ojos abriéndose para ver los azules. Luego apretó la boca contra la del rubio, enredando su lengua con la del otro hombre hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. El pelinegro gimió cuando lo sintió apretarse contra su entrepierna, sus piernas se abrieron de par en par mientras Mox descansaba entre ellas. Jon bajó la boca y presionó besos húmedos contra el pecho de Rollins.

-¿Podemos empezar? –Seth gruño contra su boca. Jon maldijo bajo en respuesta.- Ha pasado un tiempo, no quiero correrme antes.

\- Entonces, lo tienes...- dijo y dio la vuelta a su amante para que mirara hacia la pared contra la que acababa de ser presionado.

- _Más.._.- Gimió mientras sentía a Jon amasando su piel, sus manos abriéndolo y sus dedos rozando su agujero.

Gemidos llenaron el aire cuando Rollins sintió que Jon salía y volvía a entrar con su lengua. El pelinegro se retorció y empujó contra su rostro, aullando sin pena. Eso solamente volvió a Jon más salvaje. Más hambriento.

\- Dios, podría enamorarme de este trasero. Joder, no creo poder superar esto nunca...- susurró antes de inclinarse y presionar su boca contra el agujero, sujetándolo firmemente de las nalgas mientras Rollins se debilitaba de placer.

Moxley gimió y gimió mientras lamía, metiendo su lengua para probar el músculo apretado. Lo comió sin piedad, observando con fascinación la facilidad con la que el moreno se ajustaba a sus dedos, cabalgando contra él y pidiendo más. Se echó hacia atrás y escupió el fruncido, besó esa zona con la boca abierta y se alejo para contemplar como se cerraba alrededor de nada. Seth soltó un gemido roto mientras Mox enterraba su lengua de nuevo dentro de él, la palma de su mano cayó en una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Por favor...- Jon se echó hacia atrás para mirar, necesidad brillando en sus ojos cuando se fijo en la cara de su amante. Seth hizo un ruido.- Fóllame.

Jon apretó la boca contra el portal una vez más, dejando un beso.

\- ¿Te crees preparado, Sethie?

\- Joder sí. - Eso lo hizo reírse todo el camino en el que se reincorporó.

Presionó un suave beso contra la sien de Seth mientras le miraba a los ojos. Apretó el moreno contra la puerta, el sonido de la bragueta bajando les hizo contener la respiración.

Lamió su mano y se apretujó su miembro, bombeando varias veces antes de separar las nalgas prietas y trabajadas del moreno, e irse adelante. Seth rió por lo bajo, una de sus manos, la que no estaba sosteniéndose contra la puerta fue hacía atrás, sujetándose de su costado, como una señal de consuelo y pertenencia. Fue directamente a la cabeza de Jon, ambas, observó como se introducía, pulga a pulgada. Con un gemido, aprisionó las caderas del pelinegro, recibiendo un pesado jadeo. Siseo entre dientes.

-Te tengo, así es. Relájate por mí.- murmuró.

-Hazlo… Cógeme.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido. Él se detuvo un momento y luego comenzó su ritmo brutal y airado. Jon se adelantó y agarró un puñado del pelo negro de su amante con una mano, colocó la otra mano alrededor de la columna del cuello de Rollins.

-Joder, Jon.- gimió Seth en voz alta, sin importar quién lo oyó.

Podía sentir a Seth contraerse alrededor de su polla y soltó un gemido. Los ojos de Moxley captaron cada expresión de la cara de Seth Rollins, cada sonido que escapó de sus labios y cada gemido que sonó tan destrozado y necesitado.

Ambos estaban demasiado desesperados y se acercaban al borde de la liberación.

Lo trabajo duro y rápido, Seth lo tomó todo con entusiasmo.

Rollins se corrió primero, la imagen era gloriosa. La forma en que el pelo negro se le pegaba al rostro, sus labios se abrieron y sus ojos embriagados de lujuria, nublados de placer y dicha se perdieron en la nada, fue todo lo que necesitó para perderse a sí mismo. Moxley apretó su labio entre sus dientes. Gruñendo poseso.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que gritó su liberación, llenando a aquel hombre con su semilla.

Seth era peso muerto en sus brazos. El moreno tenía la mejilla derecha contra la fría puerta, jadeando pesadamente. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su espalda, haciendo resaltar el tatuaje a lo largo de su columna. No era fanático de los tatuajes, cuando vivía rodeado de sangre las agujas era lo último que querría contra su piel, pero ese lo tuvo atrapado.

Ambos sisearon el desacoplamiento, se giró a recoger su camisa y chaqueta una vez que había cerrado el botón de los jeans, se fijó que estaban en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza. No su primera vez, pensó. A sus pies aun estaba el titulo que gritaba Rollins por doquier, lo agarró y miró fijadamente, la risa ronca no se hizo tardar.

-¿Tentado? – preguntó el moreno. Jon arrugó la nariz.

-Nunca ni en un millón de años, aunque, luce mejor en ti.- admitió tendiendo el premio. Seguían tan cerca que el calor que emanaban se volvía infernal alrededor de los dos. Su mano actuó primero que su cerebro, perezosamente empujó la mata de pelo fuera del rostro del moreno. Seth lo miró como si de repente hubiera perdido la cordura.- ¿Qué?

\- Me estás mirando…, raro.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- decidió meter las manos en sus bolsillos para no hacer otra cosa estúpida-- Me preguntaba, si tendré que cruzar esa puerta y fingir que jamás te he visto en mi vida.

El moreno parpadeó perplejo.

-Normalmente no dejo que extraños me follen.- tartamudeo Seth.- Así que… Puedes tener mi número si a eso te refieres, sí.

Moxley lo estaba observando con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes en el balcón. Esa sonrisa que apestaba a arrogancia, fanfarronería y atractivo sexual.

Seth parpadeó para sí mismo tratando de funcionar correctamente de nuevo.

Jon Moxley miró nuevamente a su presa contra la puerta, sonrió diabólicamente. _Podría quedarse con este chico rico._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
